Allen What Did You Do?
by Wolvena
Summary: Allen has come back from a mission were he had a run in with a Noah. Suddenly Crown Clown isn't working... and Allen's a Kid? What happened on that mission and how will Allen become... well Allen again? Rated T just in case. At the moment it's humor and friendship. I don't know what will happen to it.
1. Chapter 1

Allen… What Did You Do!?

"It wasn't bad. It actually tasted a bit like cherry pie. It wasn't like the pies made down in the town near here. It was more like, Jerry's pies." Allen explained to a worried nurse as he was laid down in one of the infirmaries many beds. "Though," Allen started as Lavi came running into the infirmary followed by the ever angry Kanda, "It also tasted a bit like akuma blood. A little sour and bitter with a small bit of tang…" Lavi came skidding to a stop as he heard what Allen said his eyes widening with curiosity and disgust. Kanda quickly trapped Lavi against a corner pressing Mugen threateningly his throat. "Do I even want to know why this Baka Usagi," Lavi interrupted quickly in a somewhat squeaky voice, his eyes still on Mugen, "I resent being called that!" "Shut up damn Usagi!" Kanda said as he quickly pressed Mugen just a bit closer to Lavi's throat making Lavi whimper. "As I was saying, do I even want to know why he brought me here, Moyashi?" "My name is Allen! Not Moyashi, Bakanda! Crown Clown isn't working after I ate something on my last mission."

Lenalee came running into the infirmary and quickly went over to Allen, "What's wrong? Why are you here? I heard that you…. Aaah! Why are you a little kid?" She grabbed Allen in a tight hug against her chest. "Lena… lee… can't… breath!" "Oh, sorry Allen." Allen quickly flashed his signature smile as she backed away from him. "I was my normal self until you came in." Allen began pondering.

"So," Lavi began carefully, "what did you eat anyways?" "That's what I'm trying to remember. So far it seems to act like one of Komui's potions. I think that Tyki gave it to me." "And why," Kanda began derisively, "would you accept something from a Noah that has almost killed you?" Allen glared at Kanda, "Extenuating circumstances come into play as far as that goes. So do you want me to continuing my attempt to remember or do you want me to stop and let Komui experiment on me?" "Che, fine then Moyashi." Kanda went over to a wall and leaned on it to observe what was going on.

Little Allen leaned back in the bed and thought for a little bit before exclaiming, "Oh yeah! That's what it was. It was some mitarashi dango. I think that Tyki said it was made by Road…" Suddenly chaos ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back! By the way for most of these A/N's imagine me as this large fluffy black wolf!**

**Me: *Lies down with head on paws* In comes Allen and Kanda!**

**Kanda: Why do I have the damn Moyashi on my shoulders? *Glares at Wolvena***

**Me: Because it's a ridiculously cute image and really appropriate for this chapter!**

**Kanda: Che. *Turns aways***

**Allen: Haha Kanda! I win! *Pumps fist in the air***

**Lavi: *Hops in* Hi Yu-chan!**

**Kanda: Usagi… How many times have I told you not to call me that? **

**Lavi: *Sweat drops* Uh… *Nervous laughter and then bolts***

**Me: *Laughing as chaos erupts in front of me* Anyways… I don't own these guys, just this idea that came to me one day in English class. So any tips and pointers are welcome! On with the story!**

A few hours later

"What!?" Kanda yelled slamming his hands down on Komui's paper covered desk. "You're telling me I have to look after that?" Kanda said pointing over at the tiny Allen.

"Yes, Kanda. My precious Lenalee is out on mission with Lavi and Bookman for back up. Therefore you are the only one capable of protecting him while they are gone." Komui replied calmly.

Allen walked over to Komui and asked, "Can't I just stay with you? I really don't want to go with Bakanda." He tugged on Komui's hand and gave him puppy dog begging eyes, thereby creating a melting Komui.

Komui quickly pulled himself together and pushed his glasses up. "Yes Allen. You have to go with Kanda. He's the only one that you know well enough that I will let protect you. Also along with this you're going to have to sleep with him in his room."

After a few moments of the two of them having to process the information that Komui just gave them they burst out, "WHAT!? I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE MOYASHI/BAKANDA!?"

"Yes. Now go. I need to do some… work." Komui said effectively sending them out.

"Damn it! Why do I have to be the one to look after you?" Kanda said as he and Allen walked toward the cafeteria. Komui had called them in before they had eaten.

"I'm supposed to know? This is Komui!" Allen said. He had reverted slightly to what he had been like before Mana had found him hence the not as kind language.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria Allen got many motherly and adoring looks from finders and the few exorcists still at headquarters. Allen quickly walked up to Jerry and called out to him.

"Why hello sweetheart! You look just like Allen! What would you like?" Jerry cooed.

"I AM Allen Jerry! Anyways I would like 10 pancakes, 10 slices of bacon, 3 scrambled eggs, 5 slices of toast, and 6 plates of mitarashi dango!" Allen said happily.

"That's a lot less than usual hon! Well I guess it makes sense since you're so small… Was it Komui?" Jerry asked as he walked back to begin Allen's order.

"No it wasn't Komui this time. It was something else I'd rather not talk about…" Allen said quietly.

"That's fine hon. Same as usual for you Kanda? Tempura soba?" Jerry said moving on. Kanda nodded and leaned against the wall to wait

A few minutes later Allen put down his small stack of plates on a table and began to eat them happily. Kanda joined him shortly obviously annoyed as he slurped his soba. "Damn Moyashi. Still haven't learned how to eat properly."

"I habe do!" Allen replied through a mouthful of food.

"That," Kanda said pointing his chopsticks at Allen, "is proof you haven't yet." Allen grumbled and ignored Kanda.

After Allen had finished eating he looked over at Kanda. "I need some new clothes. I can't go around wearing this all the time!" He gestured at the fact he was still wearing some of Lenalee's old things, which meant he was wearing a dress.

Kanda looked over at him from the corner of his eye and grunted, "Even I can see that. After this we'll go to Johnny and see what he can do. I don't want to be seen around you even more than usual." Allen nodded and sat waiting for Kanda to finish his soba.

When Kanda finished he stood up and they walked over to the science division to find Johnny. They found him easily and even though he was exhausted he gladly agreed to make Allen some new clothes.

A few hours later found Allen in a small button up with a little black jacket and some simple brown slacks. He had on some black gloves, and small brown shoes and his signature red ribbon around his neck.

"Thank you Johnny!" Allen said relieved that he didn't have to wear girls clothes any longer.

"Anytime Allen." Johnny replied and then promptly fell asleep due to having gone for two week without any proper sleep. Kanda had been waiting outside for Allen to come out. When Allen walked out Kanda began to walk quickly to the training room.

"Wai… Wait up Bakanda! I can't keep up!" Allen cried out panting after a few minutes of running to keep up with Kanda.

"Che. Pathetic Moyashi. Completely pathetic." Kanda said derisively as he walked back towards the panting Allen.

"It's not like I can help it! I'm stuck in a kid's body! Hey wait! What are you doing!?" Allen cried out as Kanda suddenly picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"I can't wait for you to catch up each time we walk around at that slow of a pace now can I?" Kanda said as if it were obvious.

"Still…" Allen grumbled, "some warning would have been nice, Bakanda!"

"Che. Like I care." Kanda replied shortly.

"Damn you Bakanda!" Allen cried out.

When they reached the training room Kanda put Allen down and began to train with Mugen. Partway through Allen fell asleep and Kanda sighed sheathing Mugen. "Moyashi can't even stay awake for any length of time now." Kanda picked up Allen and took him back to his-their-room and placed him on the bed to sleep.

After making sure Mugen was clean and taking a shower Kanda looked at Allen and sighed deciding to sleep next to him due to the fact that there was still only one bed. "Moyashi better appreciate this when he wakes up." He muttered as he fell asleep.

**So… I have realized the beauty of reviews! So please due such! Also sorry about how OOC Kanda is. At least he seems OOC to me… Gomenasai! And thanks to all of my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! **

** ~Wolvena the Black Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I'm back! I'm so happy that you guys seem to like my story! It makes me cry tears of joy and make my friends laugh at me so it provides a great thing! Shall I go onto the disclaimer now? Probably. Here we go!**

**Kanda: *Points Mugen at me* Why am I sleeping next to the damn Moyashi?**

**Me: Wasn't really me who wrote it! You guys completely pulled me along! So… Yeah take that as you will Kanda. Also you can't kill me. I'm the writer of this added story to your lives!**

**Lavi: Why can't I cuddle the tiny Allen Wolvena!?**

**Allen: I'm not tiny! **

**Me: Yes you are Allen and Lavi you will get your turn just not yet! So for now you shall say the disclaimer!**

**Lavi: Alright! Wolvena does not own D. Gray Man! I certainly hope she doesn't. *Shivers***

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Note: Italics mean thinking!**

Allen woke up groggily and felt a blanket on top of him and something warm and breathing next to him. _What the? Why am I… Ah who cares! I'll go back to sleep now. _Allen curled up even closer to the warm body next to him and was almost asleep again when, "Moyashi, I know you're awake so get your ass out of my bed. Che."

"Kanda? Your bed? Why am I in your bed?" Allen asked as he slowly sat up and stretched.

"Che, blame Komui, remember baka? He ordered us to sleep in the same room yesterday so that I would be able to protect you." Kanda said as he got out of bed and walked over to the closet and got dressed He tossed over some of Allen's new clothes as well.

"Get dressed now." Kanda said curt as ever. Allen just stuck out his tongue and got dressed.

A few days later

"Moyashi, Yuu-chan! We're back!" Lavi cried out as he attempted to give the two of them a hug which was quickly stopped by Mugen being pushed in his face.

Lavi quickly put up his hands. "I surrender!"

"Che, Baka Usagi. I should make you into some rabbit stew." Kanda mused as he sheathed Mugen.

"Hello there you two. Have you been getting along since we've been gone?" Lenalee asked politely.

"Depends on what you consider 'getting along', Lenalee. If you consider managing to not kill and mutilate each other even though we've been forced to share a room by order of your brother 'getting along', then yes. If not, well no." Allen replied in his childish voice.

Lenalee chuckled, "I suppose that counts for you two. Though my Nii-san really is pushing it with that order isn't he?"

Kanda growled, "The only reason he's not dead yet is because he fixed Mugen, otherwise he would be in pieces right now."

Kanda stalked towards the cafeteria, "Coming Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said as he followed after Kanda.

Lavi whistled quietly, "Wow, this is actually working for them to not kill one another huh? Didn't expect that. I mean I knew that they respected one another, but this is impressive."

Lenalee chuckled, "Well they are good friends even if they refuse to admit it! Come on let's go after them and make sure this non-killing streak continues." The pair quickly followed the two of them to the cafeteria and spotted the towering, but not as high as before, stack of plates.

**I'm sorry this is so late! I didn't mean it to be I promise! Also I'm REALLY sorry about how short the chapters are. I'm trying to make them longer, but we'll see. Thank you for all of the reviews! They made me squeal in happiness! And also to clear up confusion this isn't a pairing story. I will write some pairings later though! In fact I have an idea running through my head currently! *Malicious laughter*** **Sorry, but I'm not going to post it till I have a few more chapters of AWDYD. **

** ~Wolvena**


	4. Chapter 4

***Cringes in fear* I'm so sorry! I know that my words mean nothing but I really am! School has been trying to kill me and then my music activities have me busy the rest of the time. Also I had NO idea of how to continue the story. Obviously something came up so here we are!**

**Lavi: Wolvena-san! You took so long! So then… Do I get to cuddle with the Moyashi-chan yet?**

**Allen: I'm not a Moyashi. Baka Usagi! *Goes and huffs in a corner***

**Me: *Chuckles* Yes you shall get your chance. The plot is actually going to progress this time to!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray Man I would have been dead so many times by now that nobody would be left to bring me back as an akuma!**

At lunch a few weeks later the group was sitting at their usual table with all of the usual bickering and teasing going on. Minus the fact that Allen was still tiny despite all of Komui's efforts so he had been dragged onto Lavi's lap since he had gotten tired. Allen had protested for a few minutes until he got to tired to resist and Kanda had refused point blank with Mugen pointing at Lavi's neck on having Allen using him as a pillow. Then Lenalee had said that she couldn't either because the sis-com would have killed Allen even if it was something so innocent.

So that left Lavi. Not that he complained. In fact he was ecstatic. He had been asking for some cuddle time with his currently tiny friend. Sadly his time was cut short as Reever walked through the door and called for them. Lavi pouted and stood up still holding Allen and walked over behind the usually sultry samurai and the always kind Dark Boots user.

They walked into Komui's office and Lenalee sighed before walking up to her brother's desk, "Wake up Nii-chan. I'm getting married."

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS LENALEE-CHAN! I WON'T LET YOU GET MARRIED!" Komui cried as he jumped over his desk and hung on tightly to his sister's legs with huge streams of tears running down his face.

Kanda quickly pointed his sword at him, "Shut up you idiot. She's not getting married and you're the one that called us here so hurry up and talk." Komui stood up slowly and walked back behind his desk. He nodded.

"You are correct Kanda. This mission takes place in Russia and deals with Allen's condition." At this point Allen had woken up and had Lavi put him down.

"What do you mean Komui-san? How does this mission deal with this?" He gestured to his tiny frame.

"Well," Komui said looking over his desk at Allen, "some of the Finders have reported seeing some of the Noah around there and so we hoped that as well as finding the innocence that we also believe to be there you may run into them and convince them to reverse your condition."

"So," Lavi said, "you want all of us to go to Russia and see if we can find the innocence and find the Noah for Allen."

"Yes Lavi. That is correct. Here are the files." Komui handed the four of them a thick manila folder with the information from the finders. "You leave tomorrow morning."

Allen nodded and walked back with Kanda to the room that they had to share.

"What do you think of this mission Kanda." Allen asked as he went to pack some sets of clothes for the mission as well as other necessities.

Kanda snorted, "It's stupid. It's just a bad attempt to try and fix you. It will probably kill you in the process to." He went back to packing with no clue just how close to the truth he was.

Road was running around spinning Lero on the mountains happily. "What has you so happy Road?" Tyki asked tipping his hat to her.

"Oh! Tyki! Well Allen's coming here with his friends expecting to get the antidote to the little spell of mine." Road said a big grin on her face. Tyki smiled.

"They have no idea what they are getting into." The two of them smiled at each other and walked through Road's door to the nearby city.

**Sooooo… Reviews? Ideas? Help? Just general responses of even a 'Hi!' would be great! Give me help here! And PLEASE give me some breathing room for this. Once May comes I should be pretty safe. This month and the beginning of May though I can't give and guarantess.**

** ~Wolvena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm back! And I'm still alive! So then… On with the story? **

**Lenalee: What is going to happen to us in Russia?**

**Me: All in good time dear Lenalee. All in good time. *Smiles creepily and cues thunder and lightning***

**Lavi: *Leans towards Allen* Wolvena's scaring me right now. **

**Allen: Wolvena's scaring me to. I worry for our lives.**

**Kanda: Che. Who cares. **

**Me: *Clucks my tongue at Kanda* Ah ah Kanda. Bad boys get bad things happening to them.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me. If I owned D. Gray Man I would be dead many times over by this point!**

The next morning Allen woke up groggily to the sound of a shower going on nearby. "Huh what? Oh yeah…" He said as he looked down at his body, "I'm a kid and I'm staying in Kanda's room right now. Also Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and I are going to Russia this mor… CRAP!"

Allen got up out of the bed and went to go get changed in a fresh change of clothes. Just as he finished getting changed Kanda walked out of the shower pulling his hair up in its customary ponytail. "Lets go Moyashi. The train will be leaving soon."

"I know that Bakanda! Look I have my stuff with me now." Allen retorted as he walked over and grabbed his bag. Kanda nodded his head and walked out the door towards the boats where they met up with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Yu-chan! Moyashi! There you are!" Lavi yelled out with a huge grin on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" They yelled at him at the same time. Lenalee laughed with a smile on her face.

"Same as always with you two, huh? Well we need to get to the train so get on." Lenalee said as she herself got in. "I also want to try and avoid Nii-san so that we don't get delayed." Everybody but Kanda shivered as he just said his general 'Che.'

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the first of the three trains they had to ride to get to the town of Tulun that was a decent sized trading center. "So then," Lavi began, "this Innocence seems different. It makes some of the population Tulun act like animals that seem to fit their personalities and nobody finds it odd. It seems to focus more on those that before this were shy and didn't try to stand out as much. So my question is how do we find the innocence?"

"Well," Lenalee began with her chin resting on her right hand, "I think we should try to see if there was any place in common that these people," she pointed at a list in the folder, "and see if maybe there's something there."

Allen nodded, "Yeah. That sounds like a decent place to start. For now though I'm starving!" He said as he stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Che. Can't even keep his own appetite in check." Kanda said derisively.

"Like you could do any better if you had parasitic innocence, Bakanda!" Allen shot back.

"At least I wouldn't eat like a pig, Mo-ya-shi." Kanda said calmly smirking.

Allen growled, "Just shut up Bakanda!"

"Alright you two that is enough!" Lenalee said glaring at them.

"Sorry Lenalee." Allen said abashedly.

"It's alright Allen. Now let's go get some food. Lavi, try to make it so that Kanda won't kill you and destroy the train in the process." The last part was said so sweetly that Lavi cringed.

"I won't! Now go." Lavi said after a few seconds.

After Allen and Lenalee had left to go get food Lavi looked at Kanda, "What do you think of this whole thing Yu-chan?"

"First, don't call me that. Second, this is going to get bad. I can tell that something's not right about this." Kanda said looking out the window of the train car.

Lavi nodded, "That's what I thought. Allen's condition, Noah sightings around the Innocence, and it's far from the Order. Help won't be able to arrive very quickly if at all if a large enough snowstorm comes through. That and it's Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot. They are if anything stubborn, and it looks like they want Allen for something. I just don't know what."

"We'll just have to be careful not to let the Moyashi run off." Kanda said simply.

Lavi chuckled, "This is Allen we're talking about. It's almost positive that he'll get lost somehow. We just need to hope that we find him when that happens before the Noahs."

Kanda nodded and that was all that they could say about the subject because Lenalee and Allen walked just then. They looked at each other and nodded slightly.

After the train two train switches they made it to Tulun after a little under 2 days. "Finally!" Lavi said stretching as they got on the station.

"Now then… where oh where is our little finder… Ah! There she is." Lavi said after looking through the crowd of people for the distinct brown coat.

The finder nodded her head, "I'm Vladlena and I'm the Finder for this mission. First we should go to the inn and you need to sleep." She said as she turned around and walked to the main thoroughfare of Tulun.

Road giggled, "They made it! I can't wait to play with Allen and all of his precious friends!" She said bouncing as she sat on Lero.

"Can we go now Road-sama, Lero?" Lero asked.

Road sighed, "Oh fine. For now then. We still need to finish the preparations anyway. Head back to the base."

"Yes Road-sama, Lero." Lero turned and went towards the east where a little outpost sat.

"I'll see you soon Allen. Just you wait and we'll have _lots_ of fun!" Road laughed crazily.

Allen turned suddenly as he felt eyes watching him, but he didn't see anybody. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Are you okay Allen?" Lenalee called out from in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that somebody was watching me." Allen said catching up to them. Kanda and Lavi shared a look that said everything and Lavi whispered so that only Kanda could hear, "We may not have enough time." Kanda nodded and then acted like normal as if nothing was wrong when even he could feel that everything was going to go downhill very soon.

**So… What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? I hope you like this since so many are following and favoriting this story. Please please review! My testing is almost done so I should have more time and more ideas soon!**

** ~Wolvena **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty then! You guys ready to see what happens next in this story? I certainly hope so!**

**Road: Do I get to play with Allen?**

**Me: I don't know. It all depends on what all of the characters want and that's what I'll be typing!**

**Lavi: So you basically write this on the spot.**

**Me: No not quite. I do generally have a decent idea before I start a chapter and then the characters have fun with the story.**

**Allen: So all of this *Gestures to body* is because of me? **

**Me: Yes and no. What happened was that the first chapter was a prompt from my English teacher and so I had to go off of that. What happened though for you shrinking and all of that was you. **

**Allen: NO! **

**Me: Moving on… I don't own D. Gray Man. If I did it would have a more convoluted storyline then it already does.**

After they got to the inn the five of them got two rooms. One room was for Lenalee and Vladlena that was just across the hall from Allen, Kanda, and Lavi's room. After they dropped off all of their bags they decided, mostly the exorcists because they were tired from the train, to go to the baths and just relax for a little bit in them and then get down and talk to Vladlena about what had been going on and what she had witnessed.

"Finally!" Lenalee said as she walked out of her room. "I haven't had a decent bath in days! Lets go Vladlena."

Vladlena chuckled, "Coming coming Lenalee-san."

Meanwhile in the boys room.

"So… What do we want to do while we wait for the girls to finish with their bath?" Lavi asked sitting on the bed he had claimed by the door.

"Well how about some poker?" Allen suggested smiling his Black Allen smile which was slightly more terrifying as he was in a kid form at the peak of his poker playing days.

"Che. No Moyashi. We need to go gather information." Kanda said in rebuttal.

"Well, Bakanda, we wouldn't be able to gather information very well without Vladlena and Lenalee who would be our 'buffers' here in Tulun. I'm considered cursed and your just unfriendly so the only to gather information out of the three of us would be Lavi." Allen said pointing at said red head.

"I'm flattered to know I have such praise from you Allen-chan!" Lavi said bowing slightly.

"Yeah that wasn't praise Lavi. Because there's also the fact that anytime you saw a pretty girl you would go 'Strike!' and lose interest in collecting information." Allen said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh come on! You gotta give me some credit Allen-chan!" Lavi said with his puppy dog face.

"I did. Then I put the truth that would go with it on as well." Allen said bluntly.

"Is it just me or are you less polite right now?" Lavi asked.

"It's not just you baka Usagi. He is less of a 'gentleman' right now." Kanda replied.

Allen just shrugged, "This is more or less what I was like as a kid, though perhaps I'm a little more polite because it feels like I reverted back to just a few months after Master picked me up."

"So basically it's like when you were with Mana, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked as he looked at Allen who was smiling again. "Um Allen? You're kind of scaring me." Lavi shuddered.

"Well since we have discovered that we can't do anything because of our situation so we can revert back to some poker." Allen said his smile growing wider.

Lavi laughed nervously, "I'd rather sit this one out…" and then he started to back away a bit.

"But Lavi," Allen said smiling 'innocently', "what about all of the information you could gather from this?" That sentence caught Lavi's attention and he scooted closer.

"What type of information exactly?" Lavi asked his bookman side taking over a little bit.

"Well, for example, how Kanda reacts when he loses, how I act if I lose, how we act in a game that's not life or death. Things like that." Allen said trying, and partially failing, to keep his smile under control.

"That is tempting… Especially seeing Yuu-chan lose! I'm in!" Lavi said back in his usual hyperactive state.

"Che. I won't lose Baka Usagi, Moyashi." Kanda said as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Now deal Moyashi!"

"It's Allen! Not Moyashi! And as you obviously didn't notice, I already am dealing." Allen said with his smile growing devilish and Lavi noticing this began to sweat. Kanda however was completely calm and collected. Or he at least seemed that way.

"So then, the person to the left of the dealer, me, goes first. What's your move?" Allen said motioning to Lavi.

"I will raise by two of my precious snacks." Lavi said placing some of his 'hidden' snacks in the middle.

Kanda grunted and said, "Call." Placing two of his snacks, not anything sweet obviously, but still food in the pile.

The game continued in this manner until Lavi dropped out for fear of losing more of his snack stash than he already had. That and it was fun to watch the two of them taunting each other.

"Baka moyashi. It's your move and you did something stupid." Kanda said growling at Allen. Though Kanda had lost more than he had won as far as the games went.

Allen scoffed, "Really. You think I would do something that stupid, Bakanda? I'm the poker champion."

"Really? I beg to differ, Moyashi." Kanda said as he placed down his hand of straight flush.

Allen just laughed, "Really, Bakanda. Watch and learn." Then Allen placed down a royal straight flush with the ace of spades, his card, right on top.

"Damn you Moyashi! You cheated! And if you weren't a kid right now I would beat you to a pulp!" Kanda said growling as Allen took the pile.

"I could still whip you even though I'm a kid, Bakanda!" Allen said taunting as he stuck out his tongue.

"You're going to die now Moyashi!" Kanda said as he pounced on Allen. Lavi by this point had wisely decided to go up on top of a bunk bed to avoid the destruction that was sure to occur.

This was the scene that Lenalee and Vladlena walked in on. Lenalee quickly whipped out her clipboard and smacked both of them promptly on their heads. "You two, I leave you alone for two hours and this happens! And Lavi get your butt down here now!" Lenalee said glaring at the three of them.

"I'm sorry Lenalee." Allen said sweetly without a trace of 'Black Allen.'

"Che. It's not like I care what happens. I just want to finish this mission." Kanda said standing.

"Sorry Lena-lady. Once these two get going they get going!" Lavi said bowing his head and trying to look up through his bangs innocently.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. For now the two of us have found some information about what has been going on here. It seems that sightings of a little girl with a pink umbrella has been walking around with a tall, handsome, and charming man in a top hat. Sound familiar?" Lenalee said giving a short brief on what they had found.

Allen and Kanda growled and then Allen said, "Road Kamelot and Tykki Mikk."

"Exactly. Let's just hope that we don't run into them." Lenalee said, her tone worried.

Just a few small streets away however were Road and Tykki walking towards the inn that the exorcists were staying in. "Ready for some play time Road?" Tykki asked as they got closer.

"Of course Tykki! Why wouldn't I be? I get to see a cute little Allen and play with him to my hearts content!" Road said smiling. And then Tykki began to laugh followed along by Road.


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back again with a vengeance! Shall we see just what the Noahs, Tykki and Road, have in store for Allen company? I hope that you're ready because I think this chapter will be filled with insanity. Also… I'm so sorry! I'm back though and I am now free! For I am now on summer vacation! **

Suddenly Lavi and Kanda stood up quickly. "Something's not right is it Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as he pulled out his hammer from its holster.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, "No. Something is wrong."

Both of them started sliding towards the door carefully with Lenalee right behind them. The shine of the innocence activating filled the room and Allen clenched his fists, annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help his friends. Vladlena had been shooed by Lenalee to hide back behind one of the beds.

They all tensed slightly as they heard two sets of steps coming up the stairs. One of them was slightly louder and slightly off beat as if somebody was skipping up the stairs. The other set was quieter and smooth in its gait. Allen narrowed his eyes at that, "It's Road and Tyki. Two Noah's. Not what we expected."

Kanda grunted and Lavi groaned, "Not those two! We've had enough problems with them before!"

Then suddenly Tyki was walking through the door, not bothering to open it, "Ah! Shounen and his entourage. Come and put down your weapons."

Road walks in through one of her doors next to Tyki and pouts, "You left me alone Tyki!"

Tyki chuckled, "Sorry Road. Anyways, all that we want is to have a nice civil meal. Come, Road, please make the door lead to the restaurant."

"Sure thing, Tyki!" She quickly creates the door and starts bouncing as she waits for them to go through it.

Allen steps up making Road squeal with delight at how cute he looked, she managed to stay by the door though. Because otherwise the plan would fail and they couldn't let it fail. Not when they both wanted to play a little longer.

"Why would we trust you?" Allen said his eyes narrowing, "You two are the ones that put me into this damn useless body in the first place!" Allen then started to stalk forward and yet he suddenly stopped his silver eyes widening at what he saw.

"Because, Shounen, I can do this." This being that he had his hand inside of Lavi's chest gently gripping the red head's heart. Growls, cries of Lavi's name, whimpers, and curses all came out of everybody's mouths when they realized this.

"Damn you Tyki. Fine, we'll come, but don't expect anything." Allen said growling as he tensely walked towards Road's door. Next came Lenalee and Kanda followed by a relieved Lavi and then by Tyki and Vladlena. However as soon as Road went bouncing through the door after Tyki the door disappeared leaving the finder in the inn.

**At the Restaurant**

Once everybody was in the restaurant Road happily skipped behind the bar where a multitude of Akuma in their human skins were waiting. When she was over there she gave them their orders that they quickly began to carry out.

"Why isn't there anybody besides us here?" Lavi asked as he looked around the extremely nice restaurant surprised that nobody was there, he also wasn't exactly using his brain very well due to the fact that he had just had the threat of his heart being torn out of his body.

"Why my little pet," Tyki crowed as he walked up to Lavi and grabbed his chin making him shudder, "that's because we bought the restaurant for awhile. We didn't exactly know when you would be coming obviously. For now though please sit and enjoy the meal we have laid out for you." He then motioned towards the long table that had all sorts of delectable food placed beautifully along it.

All of the exorcists went towards the table slowly expecting a trap of some sort to blow up in their faces. However nothing happened and they all sat down without incident while on the other side of the table Road and Tyki had already sat down. Then Allen spoke up, "You expect us to actually eat? No way am I eating any of this." Though as he said it his stomach rumbled loudly at Allen informing everyone that he actually was very hungry.

"Che. Baka Moyashi." Kanda said growling as he leaned back in his seat.

Allen simply glared at Kanda before being answered by Road, "Because if you don't we'll order all these Akuma to open fire on the people outside of this restaurant. If you look outside you'll notice that we're on a _very_ busy street!"

Allen growled and slowly began to eat the food, which tasted surprisingly good with a small, almost unnoticeable taste of cherry pie. Lenalee started to eat soon after not wanting the innocents outside to be hurt just because they didn't eat a little bit of food. Then Lavi, after wary looks at the two Noahs, began to eat as well. Kanda only began to eat after several sharp kicks to his knees from Lenalee several minutes later. His usual 'che' was his only answer to this as he began to eat.

After they had finished eating Tyki and Road clapped their hands, "Thank you for joining us for this lovely meal! We'll go ahead and send all of you back to just outside of the Orders boundaries with Road's door. Hope you enjoyed the food!" Then Road popped up and one of her elaborate doors appeared and opened up. All of them were reluctant to get up and go through one of Road's doors. That is until Allen was pushed through by an unnoticed Akuma. He was then shortly followed by Kanda who was cursing his luck at having to be his caretaker, and Lavi and Lenalee.

After they went through the door it shut and disappeared and Road and Tyki looked at each other and started to laugh, "So, what do you think will happen to them? I would love to see it!" Road said bouncing around happily.

**At the Order's Borders**

Groans were heard as everybody fell on top of each other in a pile. Much cursing, shouting, and placating took place as everybody tried to get off of one another with out too much damage. When they all did a collective sigh of relief, minus Kanda, was heard as they realized they were at the edge of the Order's borders. They quickly started to walk towards the Order with thoughts of hot showers and of warm beds filled everybody's minds.

When they arrived they reluctantly went to Komui first and then they all went their separate ways. The next morning every one in the order, minus Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and most of the scientists, all received a rude awakening because of the sound of three sets of screams and one loud set of curses that would make most people's ears bleed.

**So… What do you guys think happened to them? Do tell! I'm really curious. I know what happens to them, however I'm the author of this story! Hehehe! Review? Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back ye humans that gladden me!**

**Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee: WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!?**

**Wolvena: *Smiles evilly***

**All previous characters: *Shudder and glare***

**Wolvena: *Chuckles* Oh you'll see!**

**Allen: Why doesn't that sound like a good thing?**

**Kanda: Because, Moyashi, Wolvena is a sadistic demon that scares even me.**

**Allen: My name isn't Moyashi! And the fact that Wolvena scares even you…**

**Lavi: That's bad. Very bad!**

**Lenalee: What did you do to us!**

**Wolvena: *Smiles***

**Anyways. I forgot to do this the last time so… DISCLAIMER! I do not own D. Gray Man! If I did I would be killed by all of the characters! This chapter is also going to be a little different than my past chapters in the beginning by the way.**

ALLEN FOCUS

Allen had groggily gotten into bed the night before soon followed by the irritable samurai called Kanda. He had been sleeping nicely and dreaming of dango when he felt himself begin to shiver. He knew he shouldn't be cold. He was wearing pajamas and was under some warm blankets. However he eventually woke up because of it and then felt something was wrapped around his waist and that something was twitching on his head. Another thing that had him confused was that he was able to his hair all around him. He blinked and then decided to look down towards where he felt something warm and soft was wrapped around his waist and when he saw what it was he started whimpering and shaking, because he saw a tail. He then reached up his hands to his head afraid to figure out what was twitching up there and his eyes widened when he felt soft fluffy appendages known as animal ears. He was now shaking and waking up Kanda in the process not even looking at his friend.

KANDA FOCUS

Kanda growled when he felt hands shaking his shoulders and he opened his eyes to see a frightened Allen… with hair longer than his own, ears that looked like a mix between a Samoyed dog's ears and a Rag Doll cat's ears as white as his hair, a fluffy tail that was currently wrapping around legs that didn't have… 'Wait a second…' "Moyashi you're your own age again." Then Kanda looked up to make sure and saw a chest that was larger than Lenalee's and his own eyes widened slightly and he quickly took off his shirt and put it on Allen, "You're also a girl." Allen looked at him her eyes widening in shock and then widening even more when they saw Kanda. Her hands stretched towards his head and Kanda felt suddenly completely relaxed when he felt his head being scratched behind ears that were on top of his head. 'Wait… Since when…' Allen quickly answered his question, "You… You have panther ears Kanda…" He grimaced and he felt his ears flatten in annoyance and a… tail?... start whacking the bed. "Somebody's going to die." Kanda quickly stands up and is followed by Allen. Who starts screaming and Kanda starts cursing when he realizes why and turns away and doesn't look. He quickly recalls that Allen had gone to sleep in pajamas that that curly haired scientist had made for him when he was a kid. Now, however, he was a 15 year old female. Allen's shirt had barely covered her chest, which was why Kanda had given her his shirt. However he had forgotten about his pants. They had been a good length for kid Allen. Not teenager female Allen. They had shortened up enough to be booty shorts.

Kanda, because even though he was an insufferable bastard, had some sense decency and did not want to deal with a screaming Moyashi. Then he remembered his new ears and tail as his tail wrapped around his torso and his ears had flattened against his skulls making curses start spilling out of his mouth and gaining in volume. He also noticed, out of the window in his room, that Allen was opening her mouth ready to scream.

LENALEE FOCUS

Lenalee woke up in her bed that morning and yawned. She slid out of bed and when she did her pajamas slipped off leaving her shirt just barely hanging off of her shoulders and she blinked. "What the…" Her voice had lowered slightly and she had become much shorter. She walked over to her vanity and sat down on the chair in front of it putting herself in front of the mirror. She blinked, again. "I'm… I'm… A kid… and I have lab ears…. And… and… I'm… I'm… a boy!?"

The now 'he' started to feel his body and figure out if he really was a boy now. Lenalee looked up his eyes widening and his mouth opening wide preparing to scream.

LAVI FOCUS

Bookman had already left their shared room and so Lavi had been waking up slowly and because he was who he was he realized something was wrong. He wasn't in the same place as he was last night, everything seemed huge, his pajamas felt baggy, his eye patch felt loose, and he felt a weight on his head and legs that wasn't there before. He sat up and noticed his body had shrunk to a kid size. He quickly tightened his eye patch and then felt his head feeling soft ears that had curly hair. "Is that… poodle ears? Okay what about my back then…" He turned around and saw a poodle tail where his tail bone would be. "Well then…"

NORMAL TIME

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi all start screaming as loud as they could and Kanda's curses soon joined the cacophony of evil sound. Finders shoot up out of their beds and scientists started cursing Komui as he ran out of his office crying for his 'Dear sweet Lenalee'. When he got into Lenalee's room the screaming had turned to whimpers and he turned to look at Komui, "Nii-san… What has happened to me?" Komui ran forward and grabbed him in a hug and started soothing him, "Shh… Shall we go check on everybody else?" Komui asked him after a few minutes. Lenalee nodded and they went to his office where Komui called for the rest of the group.

A few minutes later showed the rag tag group of them in Komui's office. Allen's eyes wide and her body covered in Kanda's clothes which were very large for her and her tail between her legs. Kanda stood tapping his foot in annoyance repeatedly his ears flat against his skull. Lavi sat on the couch his tail resting on his lap as he observed everybody in the room. Lenalee was sitting in Komui's lap behind his desk and clinging to his lab coat.

Komui sighed, "So it happened to everybody."

"No shit it happened to everybody!" Kanda said a growl in his voice, "Baka Usagi is a kid with fucking _poodle_ parts, Moyashi is a fucking girl with… I don't know what parts those are, Lenalee is a boy with lab parts, and I have panther parts. Now fix us dammit!"

"For once," Allen said in a high trembling voice, "I agree with Bakanda."

Lavi nodded his head and Lenalee clutched at Komui nodding his head. Making Komui sigh, "I was planning on saying that I would." Komui's tone then changed, "After all! I need my precious Lenalee back! Right now he's a target for all those evil squids!"

Allen looked at Komui and gave him a startled expression. Kanda just scoffed and Lavi laughed.

That was how this rather eventful day began.

**Haha! I finished it! No this is not the end of the story obviously. Also, Happy 4th of July! So then, Read and Review please! Also any ideas you have please give them to me! I have no clue what to do next!**

**Kanda: I'm going to kill you Wolvena!**

**Me: No. You won't. If you do you'll stay partially panther and Allen will stay a girl, Lavi a kid, and Lenalee a little boy.**

**Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee: NO! Please don't kill Wolvena yet!**

**Kanda: Che. Fine.**


End file.
